


Spooky Eyes

by lilolilyrae



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Halloween, Humor, Not following any canon in particular, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Venom is delighted to find out that there's a human holiday where they might not have to hide.Crack, but could be even more unrealistic, so there's that? XD





	Spooky Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-10-27  
> So- the Venom movie came out, and it's nearly Halloween, so my brain just... Came up with things. Very crack probably :D
> 
> Oh, and yes the current not so fictional president of the US of A is president in this fic lol

They're at Anne's, sitting on the couch and watching a cooking show on TV that for some reason, both Dan and Venom love.

Eddie is trying to ignore the babbling and leans forward to talk with Anne on the other end of the couch about the latest story he wrote- and actually managed to get published- when Venom suddenly leapes away from where they had perched their head on Eddie's shoulder and floats towards the window.

The sudden coldness of his side makes Eddie supress a shudder. It's not often that Venom completely leaves his body.

 

" **What's that? Bad guys**?" Venom sounds a bit confused, definitely less sure of themself than usually... Hell, they had been trying to make Eddie allow him to murder the obvious badguy of a president at least a hundred times now. Not that Eddie is arguing with the badguy part, it's just way too public.

So what has Venom spotted outside that's freaking him out? Eddie's sight is blocked by the wall where the TV hangs, but Anne, still on the other end of the couch, starts to snicker.

"Huh?" Eddie stretches to look out of the window next to the TV, and can't quite supress a grin, either.

On the other side of the road is quite the realistic animatronic zombie family, complete with children and a tiny baby with red glowing eyes. they're surrounded by pumpkins, and the door to the house is covered in grey cobwebs.

"That's just decoration. It's not real, Vee, don't worry."

 

"Not... real." Venom gives them a look as if trying to figure out whether they might be pranking him, and moves back a little.

Eddie thinks that Venom is probably considering merging with him to find out whether he's telling the truth. But they don't, accepting their explanations and turning back to the window.

They've come quite a long way since first getting together, establishing not only ground rules for the use of Eddie's- their, it really is theirs now- body, but also a basis of trust.

Smiling, Eddie gets up to join his symbiote by the window.

Venom is still staring outside. "If their condition of decay isn't real, why are they moving so- stilted?"

 

Now Eddie really has to laugh.

"It's not real people in there, Vee! Just cheap robots, they're not intelligent or anything."

"Why, exactly, would someone place robot figures of decaying humans into their backyard??"

Eddie comes up beside him and snuggles into Venom's side, merging together slightly at the shoulder.

"It's Halloween, a holiday where people dress up as something they're not, often something spooky. And, well, some people just like to go overboard with the decorations..."

"...Spooky?" Venom asks.

The symbiote is clearly thinking about something, and Eddie raises an eyebrow, already expecting the worst.

"You said I look spooky! So... On that Halloween, we could go out as us and people wouldn't freak out?"

 

With a start, Anne intercepts. "Yes they would!!!"

She and Dan had been content to listen to Eddie and Venom's interaction so far, after getting over how creepy Venom looks it's undeniable that they actually make a sweet couple... but sweet or not, she can't let them go terrorizing the streets in Venom 'costume' on Halloween. Dan gets up and walks into the kitchen, letting his girlfriend deal with this.

Anne sighs. "I'm so sorry, Venom, but you're just too- well- realistic. No-one would believe that you're just a costume."

 

Venom actually looks downcast at that, and Eddie soothingly strokeshis side.

"It's okay, love. We can be us right here." he mumbles quietly.

 **I just shouldn't have hoped, is all.** Venom replies in his head.

 

Dan walks back into the room and snorts. "II don't know, I think if you were going to one of those partys filled with the ecstasy corpses I have to deal with on the job- which, don't remind me, it's always worst on Halloween-"

"Don't give them ideas!" Anne hisses.

Dan immediately backpaddles: "Oh, I didn't mean you should actually- That would not be a good idea-"

But too late, Eddie and Venom already got their phone out and are googling for the wildest Halloween partys in the area.

Anne sighs. How in the seven hells is she supposed to talk them out of this, now?

 

 

 

 

In the end, they compromise.

Not going out, but staying at Anne's for the evening, waiting for trick-or-treaters.

When finding out that not only is the holiday about being spooky, it's also about _chocolate_ , Venom has been euphoric. And he would not let Eddie put down the bag of candy.

"They're for the children!!!" Anne reminds him for the thousandth time.

She and Dan have bought some decorations for their own now, creating a perfectly spooky and dim-witted wonderland around the front door, and when groups of trick-or-treaters come by, Eddie opens the door with Venom perched over his shoulder, not moving and looking perfectly scary yet like plastic and therefore harmless.

When there's younger kids in a group, Vee will freeze in a silly grimace and with his teeth retracted, making sure not to scare anyone too badly. 

Venom does mope for half an hour though after a little girl calls him "cute!".

Eddie can't stop laughing. 

Then he reaches into the bag of sweets to check how much is left and finds it more than half empty,: only gummy bears and candy corn are left!

Venom sloowly retreats a black tentacle behind their back, trying to convey pure innocence on his face as Eddie looks up.

**What? There's nothing going on Eddie, you must have subconsciously given the kids the chocolates first, they're the best after all!**

Eddie sighs and doesn't let it fool him. He knows his hungry alien parasite. "At least share the Reeses pieces with me, will you?"

 

Anne is just glad she doesn't have to do the work herself, perched in front of the TV and watching Hocus Pocus, only interrupted when Eddie and Venom bring her the rest of the sweets and call it a night.

And if afterwards, they stick around in the alleys close to those parties they found online and eat the head of an attempted rapist or two- well, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can [ reblog this on tumblr,](http://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/179479158290) if you're feeling so inclined!


End file.
